In Memoriam - A Única Exceção
by Lieh
Summary: Todas as regras da vida têm suas exceções.


**In Memoriam - A Única Exceção**

Percy & Annabeth

**Inspirada na música The Only Exception - Paramore**

****Fanfic para Concurso V 2012 - Songfics do forúm Need for Fic.

* * *

_- Eu só quero dizer que... – Meu coração disparava como se estivesse apostando uma corrida – Que... Que isso nunca termine. Você é a única exceção da minha vida, Percy._

Nunca imaginei que existissem tantos padrões de azul em um mesmo local. Era tão agradável ficar ali, deitada naquela cama fria olhando para o teto, completamente apática em torpor. Era bom, fazia minha mente sempre agitada não pensar, desligando-se da cruel realidade que bateu na minha porta há tantos dias... Semanas... Poderiam ser meses e anos, ainda sim parecia que foi há um minuto. Um segundo atrás.

Sempre ouvi dizer que tudo o que você mais ama pode ser arrancado de você a qualquer instante. Eu deveria ter aprendido essa lição quando fugi de casa – meu lar arrancado de mim de uma maneira tão triste, sem qualquer razão ou circunstância. Por um motivo bobo (mesmo isso sendo um grande eufemismo porque um monstro no seu quintal não é algo _bobo_...).

Meu pai. Afastou-se bruscamente da minha vida, o que acarretou na minha fuga para o vazio. Para o nada. No entanto, eu o vi chorar da janela da cozinha a me ver partir – uma garotinha magra e completamente indefesa, caminhando sozinha numa rua deserta. Eu o vi chorar. Eu o vi deixar-me perder.

Todas as regras da vida têm suas exceções. Porém é doloroso pensar que seu pai não é era uma delas.

_- Annabeth? – Ele pegou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos macias – Está tudo bem, ok? A guerra vai acabar. E nós vamos vencer, e depois vamos ter uma vida tranquila daqui em diante._

_Seu sorriso confiante não deixava qualquer dúvida a respeito daquele feliz futuro. Eu me deixei contaminar por aquele sorriso, sorrindo de volta mesmo que fracamente._

_- Você acredita em mim?_

_Ele estava tão próximo do meu rosto, e seus olhos me fitavam com tanto carinho, que eu não pensei duas vezes:_

_- Acredito. Sempre._

Eu me sentei na cama, espantada por meus músculos ainda estarem no lugar, intactos. Ao contrário do meu coração que se desfazia em pedaços a cada batida do relógio, a cada confirmação do que eu não queria acreditar.

Eu não imaginava que o meu coração estava tão contaminada por aquela coisa chamada _amo_r. Irônico demais porque eu, filha de Atena, jamais me deixei levar por emoções supérfluas. A razão sempre foi o meu guia durante muitos anos da minha vida, desde o dia fatídico da minha fuga. Talvez o meu coração tenha se endurecido, se fechado para qualquer sentimento mais forte do que algo fraternal. Esse sentimento fraternal eu dediquei exclusivamente para Quíron, e alguns anos mais tarde para minha mãe, quando ela me visitou pessoalmente no meu aniversário de doze anos.

Um presente dela. Um boné mágico que me deixava invisível. Durante toda a minha infância, eu conheci apenas sua voz. Ela não podia estar próxima como uma mãe de verdade – me levar à escola, me ensinar a ler, escrever, morar comigo e com o meu pai. Uma família feliz. Eu não tive esse privilégio, porque minha mãe é Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria. Os deuses não podem ter contato com os seus filhos, obrigando-a a se manter distante.

Ainda hoje ela também não foi uma exceção na minha vida. Nunca eu poderia viver ao lado dela como sua filha. Regras do destino.

_- Eu sei que você não gosta que eu mencione o Luke... – Percy enrijeceu ao ouvir o nome do meu antigo amigo – Mas eu estou muito preocupada com ele. Muito mesmo._

_Torci as mãos no colo em dúvida se deveria ter mencionado alguém que um dia foi o meu amigo e que hoje é um traidor._

A dor estava mais do que insuportável. Muito mais do que eu podia aguentar. Peguei o travesseiro onde minha cabeça estava apoiada, abraçando-o como se minha vida dependesse disso.

E depois gritei, abafando o barulho com ele. Gritei tentando arrancar de mim todos aqueles sentimentos horríveis que estavam dilacerando com a minha vida.

A raiva me dominou, e eu joguei o travesseiro longe, quebrando algumas pequeninas porcelanas em forma de peixinhos que estavam numa mesa à frente, berrando completamente fora de mim:

- POR QUÊ?! ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA, POR QUE ESSAS COISAS HORRÍVEIS ACONTECEM SOMENTE COMIGO?!

Nem as paredes, nem o lençol de Percy, nem as porcelanas, nem os penduricalhos de cavalos marinhos do teto, nenhum deles me respondeu.

A resposta foi o silêncio total. Porque Luke me abandonou. Escolheu o caminho errado, perecendo. Ele não foi uma exceção.

_- Luke traçou o seu próprio destino, Annabeth. É uma escolha dele. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Não há nada que possa ajudá-lo agora._

_Tradução: Não quero falar de Luke com você._

_Eu não poderia culpá-lo, afinal o filho de Hermes também fingiu ser amigo dele._

_- Annabeth?_

_- Sim?_

_- Eu acho que eu nunca disse isso para você, mas... – Ele parou incerto se deveria continuar – Mas, eu não tenho raiva do Luke somente pela traição dele em relação a mim. Eu também tenho raiva da traição dele em relação a você. _

_Levantei a cabeça num estalo. Os olhos verdes me fitavam de forma intensa, com um fervor que eu nunca tinha contemplado antes, deixando-me deslumbrada._

_O ar escapou completamente quando eu o agarrei pelo colarinho da camisa e o beijei como se o amanhã não existisse. Nem o depois, e depois..._

E as lembranças jorravam em queda d'água na minha mente, como uma espécie de tortura, junto com as lágrimas que traçavam o meu rosto inchado.

_Eu o fitei admirando o seu espólio de guerra. Um chifre do Minotauro! Era incrível que um semideus sem qualquer treinamento tenha conseguido vencer um monstro daqueles. Queria que tivesse sido eu a matar o Minotauro, não aquele moleque._

_Por isso, eu soltei:_

_- Você baba quando está dormindo._

_E sai em disparada, rindo da cara de besta dele._

You are the only exception...

_Eu me enrolei no cobertor, completamente exausta._

_- Meu defeito mortal. Foi isso que as sereias me mostraram. Meu defeito mortal é o húbris._

_Percy piscou._

_- Aquela coisa marrom que se passa nos sanduíches vegetarianos?_

_Eu revirei os olhos sem acreditar que eu tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo._

_- Não, Cabeça de Alga. Aquilo é homus. Húbris é pior._

_- O que poderia ser pior do que homus?_

_- Húbris quer dizer orgulho, insolência, Percy. Achar que você pode fazer as coisas melhor que qualquer um... Inclusive os deuses._

You are the only exception...

_- Então – eu comecei esperançosa – O que você queria me dizer mais cedo?_

_A música continuava tocando, e as pessoas começaram a dançar._

_- Eu, hum, estava pensado que fomos interrompidos em Westover Hall. - começou Percy, nervoso - E... acho que lhe devo uma dança._

_Sorri lentamente, sentindo o meu coração vibrar de alegria._

_- Certamente, Cabeça de Alga._

You are the only exception...

_- Olhem, o ponto é o seguinte: eu tenho de entrar no Labirinto. Vou encontrar a oficina e deter Luke. E... preciso de ajuda – Virei para Percy – Você vem?_

_Ele não hesitou:_

_- Estou dentro._

_Pela primeira vez em dias eu sorri. Somente ele para conseguir essa proeza._

You are the only exception...

_- Eu nunca, mais nunca vou tornar as coisas fáceis para você, Cabeça de Alga. Acostume-se a isso._

_Minha mente se perdeu por completo ao beijá-lo. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. Imagine sua alegria multiplicada por cem... Foi assim que eu me senti._

_E eu queria que nunca terminasse..._

Percy Jackson. 16 anos. Nascido em Nova York. Filho de Poseidon e Sally Jackson. Herói do Olimpo na Guerra dos Titãs. Leal. Meu amigo desde os doze anos. Meu namorado.

Em sua memória.

_But darling,__  
You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_


End file.
